Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switches for automotive vehicles and, in particular, to an improvement in a lever switch apparatus for use in a combination switch or the like, which is adapted to control, for example, a lighting system, a wiper system and a turn signal system from a driver's seat of an automotive vehicle.